When Ayumu Ate Sugar Shonen ai version
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Some crazy nonadventures the Bladebreakers, and their Beyblading buddies have. WARNING: Everything's a warning. And the rating is just to be safe. Nothing really that bad. Just a little stupid. TyKa RaMa
1. The Craziness Starts

****

When Ayumu ate sugar shonen ai style

Ayumu: YEAH! Shonen ai! Go me! Sakura!

Sakura; Right, Ayumu, doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters or some of the stories mentioned, but he does own the plot. And the pairings are Tyson/Kai and Max/Ray.

Ayumu: Oh yeah and the first story. It's the title is supposed to be When Ayumu ate sugar. Sorry

Tyson/Telling a long story about how he fought a giant fish to impress his boyfriend but soon becomes suspicious that Kai isn't even listening/ Are you listening to me?

Kai: Oh you're still talking

Tyson: You weren't even listening to me!

Kai: No, I was.

Tyson: No you weren't! What are you doing that's better than listing to your own boyfriend?

Kai: Nothing.

Tyson: What are you doing?

Kai: Nothing!

Tyson: What are you doing!

Kai: NOTHING!

Tyson: You're reading! Reading!

Kai; Duh.

Tyson: I didn't know you could read.

Kai; Shut up, Tyson. You probably got a D in reading.

Tyson: No I didn't. I got an A. Lee got a D.

Lee: HEY! No! Ray got the D!

Ray: WHAT! No I did not you fat nose! Max I still love you even though I say this! Max got the D. Come here! You ass whole/chases after Lee/

Max: Ray! That's Kenny, not me!

Kenny: You think I would get a D? Come on look at me. It's Tala probably.

Tala/looks shocked/ How did you know my grades in reading?

Kai: You're serious.

Tala: What was I supposed to say/points to Kenny/ What did you say?

Kenny: I said, do you think I would get a D? Come on look at me.

Tala: Okay. /looks at Kenny/ You like a safari tour guide that just got out of a rumble with a lion. Hey, where are your eyes? Why do you wear glasses if you don't have eyes?

Kai: Go home Tala.

Tala: Yes, ma'am.

Kai: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Tala: Well you look like one.

Tyson/Shakes head in agreement/ That is kinda true Kai. You're very pretty for a guy.

Tala: And you did get hit on my that bartender.

Tyson: Bartender? Where? I didn't get a chance to kill him when he hit on MY Kai in Shattered Glass! Kai: TALA!

Tala: What?

Kai: You know how Tyson gets!

Tala: Sorry.

Kai: Go back to Russia!

Tala: Fine. /goes to airport/

Kai: Tyson!

Tyson: Yeah?

Kai/whisper in his ear/

Tyson/gets evil smile/ Promise?

Kai/sighs/ Yeah.

Tyson/smiles wider then slips a arm around Kai's waist/

/All of the sudden a lawn chair comes crashing through the window/

Ray/running after Lee in the yard/ COME BACK HERE YA FAT NOSE!

Lee: I'MMMMMMMMMM SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!

/Suddenly Mariah pops up out of thin air/

Mariah: Ray! My love!

Ray: Ah! Get away from me woman!

Mariah: But I love you!

Ray: I don't love you! I love Max!

Max: I love you too Ray! Even though you said I got a bad grade!

back in the dojo

Tyson: looks at the broken window, he still has his arm around Kai Grandpa, isn't gonna be happy about this.

Kai: Tyson, you need some advice?

Tyson: Yeah.

Kai: Don't take my advice.

Tyson: Thanks a lot Kai.

Kai: You're Welcome! I Love to help!

Tyson: Kai, I love you and all, but, don't do that again, it's scary.

Kai: Oh. Okay, how about you-- /gets cut off by Tyson kissing him/

Tyson: _The only way to shut him up. _

TO BE CONTINUED……MAYBE…..

Ayumu: Okay well I stole three things and I'm very sorry and PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

The first thing, Kenny looking like a safari tour guide is from The Bet by Plushie Heartless.

The second thing is, the bartender hitting on Kai, which is from Shattered Glass by Neko-Mei.

The last thing is, The last line It's from one of Obsidian Obscurity's stories Kiss to the Stranger.

I am very sorry if you don't want you're writing in here I will take it down and redo it. Please forgive me/bows/

Sakura; Yeah I think they get it, Ayumu.

Ayumu: Yeah but I don't want them to be mad at me! I want everyone to like me!

Sakura: Who couldn't like you?

Ayumu: ………. /crickets chirp/

Sakura; Don't hurt yourself now.

Ayumu: HEY! THAT WAS MEAN!

Sakura; I am not caring.


	2. I'm to Sexy

****

When Ayumu Ate Sugar Shonen Ai version

Tyson: I have a feeling no one is going to remember these so I'll do them. Disclaimer: Ayumu does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, Thank god I have no idea what he'll put us through if he did. I think Ayumu's scarier than the fan girls. Ayumu also does not own the song I'm to sexy, but he does own the spiking of the refreshments , plot, and the karaoke machine. Now, the warning, use of alcohol, but in a funny way, under aged drinking, but in a funny way, shonen ai and supreme craziness. Please don't sue him, I don't think the prisons could even contain him.

Tala: Yeah and the pairings are Tyson/Kai, Ray/Max, Enrique/Oliver, Johnny/Robert, Kenny/Emily, Lee/Michael, maybe more.

Ayumu: You know I decided that this is just going to be a little serious of craziness that the makers of Beyblade will never show on TV! And if you're worried, don't be, because I ate a 1 pound Hershey bar just a few minutes ago!

Kai: He has been jumping around the house all day and the chocolate just made it worse! Someone save me!

Ayumu: Aww! Kai! Don't be like that/starts giggling like a maniac/

Kai/looks nervously at Ayumu/ S-start the fic!

****

Chapter two: I'm too Sexy….

Today was the day of the Bladebreakers 4 year anniversary. Mr. Dickinson rented out a banquet hall, a DJ, and a karaoke machine. By the time of the party the hall was filled with refreshments, food, and music.

At exactly 6 o'clock the Bladebreakers piled in the hall, right on time.

Tyson: Wow! Mr. D, you really out done yourself!

Mr. D: Why, thank you Tyson.

Tyson/then Tyson spotted food/ OH WOW FOOD/Tyson's gone in a flash/

Kai/sighs/ -.-; I'll go keep an eye on him, to make sure he doesn't stuff himself to death.

Max, Ray, Kenny: -.-;;;;; /nods/

Max and Ray head over to one of the tables and Kenny goes to check out the DJ's equipment. (Ayumu: AHHH! Not like that! Ya nastys! The electronic equipment! Jeez you people have sick minds! You should be ashamed!)

----------------------------------------------------Over with Ray and Max

Ray: I hope Tyson doesn't choke on something.

Max: Eh, he'll be fine! He has Kai with him!

Ray: Yeah, but I still have a bad feeling about something. I don' know…Oh? Hey Max when will everyone else get here?

Max: Auh? I think like 6:30. Mariah right?

Ray: Yeah, I don't know why that girl can't get that, I love you, not her. (Ayumu: People don't get me wrong I like Mariah just not with Ray, yes Max is the only one for Ray! I just want to clear that up. /starts giggling like a maniac again/)

Max: It's okay Ray, don't let it bother you. /gives Ray a comforting smile/

Ray: That's why I love you, you're so gentle, sweet, and that smile.

Max: D I LOVE YOU TO RAY/HUGGLES RAY/

Ray/sweatdrops/

----------------------------------------------------Now over with Kenny.

Kenny: Soooooooooooooooo, you're a DJ?

DJ: Um, yeah.

Kenny: Soooooooooooooooo/points at big blue button/ what's this do?

DJ: It turns on the stereo.

Kenny: I see, Soooooooooooooooo/points at big yellow button/ what's this do?

DJ: Nothing.

Kenny: Then why do you have it, if it doesn't do anything?

DJ: I don't know.

Kenny: Why do you don't know?

DJ: I don't know okay?

Kenny: Okay, Soooooooooooooooo/points at big red button/ what does this do?

DJ/has one of those angry marks on his forehead./

--------------------------------------------------Now over with Tyson and Kai

Kai: Uh? Tyson? Don't you think that a little to much?

Tyson: Nonsense Kai! You can never have too much food!

Kai: But Tyson, it's a foot high.

Tyson/Shrugs/ Free food Kai. But this isn't all mine! Some of it's yours you weight less than I do and you're older and taller, you need food on you bones!

Kai: Tyson- /The boy next to him cut him off/

Tyson: Now get the drinks! I'll be over at a table!

Kai: But! Auh/sighs and goes over to the refreshments table/ Let's see. Tyson, will probably like anything, so I guess…punch. /Gets the drinks then heads over to where Tyson is sitting drooling over his food/

--------------------------------------------------in the darkest corner of the banquet hall

Mr. D: Did you really have to do that?

Unknown person in shadows: Yup! My home dawgs have to loosen up, yo!

Mr. D: By home dogs you mean Kai and Tyson?

U.P.I.S: Yup! They need to realize the hip feelings they have for each other! Get my meanin?

Mr. D: I get it. Boy, do I get it. We better go and put the punch up before anyone else drinks it.

U.P.I.S: (Ayumu: Though I think you people already know who this is dontca?) /smiles widely/

------------------------------------------------------------Now back over to Tyson and Kai (Since Kenny is just still bugging the DJ and Max and Ray are having a make out session, and I don't think you came here for Ray/Max.)

Kai: Hey? Tyson?

Tyson: Mpfh?

Kai: Don't talk with your mouth full!

Tyson: uhm?

Kai: That's not what I wanted to ask. What I wanted to ask was, does your drink taste weird?

Tyson looks down at his glass, swallows whatever he was eating, then takes a drink.

Tyson: Huh? It does taste kinda weird.

Kai: Yeah, Do you-

Tyson: It's probably nothing. Might be a new brand .

Kai: You're probably right. (Ayumu: Is it just me or is Kai talking a lot? Damn! I can't be a good Kai/takes a sip of the punch/ Hey! It does taste weird// Kai: -.-;;;; )

------------------------------Okay I'm just gonna fast forward to 6:30, nothing much happens, just Max and Ray continue their make out session, yes I know that's a very long make out session, Kenny keeps bugging the DJ, Tyson and Kai have had 3 glasses of the punch each. Now The rest of the teams have piled into the banquet hall, White Tigers, All Stars, Demolition Boys, and F Dynasty, even the Mygestics. (Ayumu: how the hell to you spell that?)

Everyone goes off to do their own things, like Mariah latching herself onto Ray while Max pouts and Ray tries to pry her off, Lee spending some quality time with Michael, Emily, googling Kenny, Rick didn't want to come, Eddie, Steve, Gary, and Kevin are off at the food table.

Julia, Raul, and Ian were conversing about beyblading (is this all these kids think about?) Enrique and Oliver were off at a corner table making out (god is this all these kids think about?. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer are leaning against some wall brooding. Johnny and Robert were secretly holding hands under the table (Isn't that cute! I love this pairing!)

--------------------------------------------Meanwhile over with Tyson and Kai (Ayumu: Just pretend whatever they say is slurred, kay!)

Kai: Tyson? My head feels a little fuzzy.

Tyson: Mine, too. You know Kai, what I always wanted to do is sing karaoke with you.

Kai: Really? Me. Too.

Tyson: Really? You know why I wanna?

Kai/nods his head cutely/

Tyson: because I love you. A lot. /leans over a kisses Kai/

Kai/kisses back, duh! Come on people./

The kiss went on, until they both broke away for need of air, damn need of oxygen!

Tyson smiled lazily at Kai's blush.

Tyson: You're pretty.

Kai's blush deepened.

Tyson: You wanna go sing now?

Kai: Y-yeah.

With that Tyson grabbed Kai's hand and lead the way to the Karaoke machine. The DJ didn't notice since he still has a Kenny to mess with. (Ayumu: Kenny, Bless his heart.) Tyson grabbed to microphones, gave one to Kai, then turned on the machine. (Ayumu: DO not ask me how the HELL they did this, while drunk.)

Tyson: HELLO! CLEVLEND!

Everyone turned their heads to the stage.

Kai: Tyson?

Tyson: Yes, love?

Kai: Aren't we in Japan?

Tyson: Oh yes we are, you're so smart.

Kai/giggles/ (Ayumu: HEHEHHEH// Kai: You did not just do that?)

Tyson: We would like to dedicate this song to Maxy!

Kai: And Ray!

Tyson and Kai: And Kenny!

Kai: Our hamsters!

Max, Ray, Kenny: -.-;;;;;

Tyson: I thought they were our dogs?

Kai: Eh? I don't know/tilts head to the side cutely/

Tyson: Cute/Huggles Kai/ Wanna sing now, love?

Kai/kisses Tyson on the cheek/ Yup!

----------------------------------------------------------Over to Ray and Max

Ray/He can finally talk to his Max without being suffocated by a jealous Mariah/ Max? Are they together?

Max: Yeah. I think they are.

Tala: I think a better question would be are they drunk?

Ray and Max: O.o OH god.

----------------------------------------------------------Back on stage with Tyson and Kai

The music starts playing.

Kai and Tyson: I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, loves going to leave me!

Everyone: o.O

Tyson: I'm to sexy for this shirt, to sexy for this shirt, so sexy it hurts.

Kai: I'm to sexy for Milan, to sexy for Milan, New York and Japan

Everyone: O.O except Tala, Robert, Mr. D, and U.P.I.S

Tyson: And I'm too sexy for your party,  
Too sexy for your party

Kai: No way I'm disco dancing

Tyson and Kai; I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

Everyone: O.O expect the people I named before

Tyson: I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

Kai: And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

Tyson and Kai: I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

background singers: I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my

Tyson and Kai: 'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

Tyson: I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat

Kai: I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Tyson and Kai: And we're too sexy for this song

The music fades and Tyson gives Kai a big kiss on the lips then they both collapse into giggles.

Now everyone else that is except for U.P,I.S, who is actually Gramps, who is laughing is ass off, and Mr. D who was staring at his friend with this -.- looks on his face, was looking at Kai and Tyson with their mouths hanging open, well all except Tala, who was also laughing his ass off, and Robert who, with a lot of irritation from Johnny unclasped hands, then clapped and walked over to where Tyson and Kai lay giggling like maniacs.

Robert: Now that was the best show I've seen in ages.

Now everyone was looking at him with their mouths hanging open, expect Gramps, Tala and Mr. D who were, well I think you get the idea.

****

The End, or is it?

Ayumu: WOHWHO! I'm done! 6 pages. /whistles/ Now where did I leave that sugar jar/Starts giggling like a maniac again/

Kai and Tyson: O.O

Robert: Please review.

Ayumu: ROBERT/ HUGGLES ROBERT/

Johnny/growls/ Let go.

Ayumu/trembles/ Nice over protective boyfriend/puts Robert done/

Johnny/puts a protective arm around Roberts waist and growls more/

Robert: -.- Johnny.

Ayumu/trembles more/ Don't hurt me!


End file.
